Fitted sheets, sometimes referred to as bottom sheets, are a type of linen used to cover a mattress. A fitted sheet generally comprises a top panel and several side panels. The top panel is designed to cover the top surface of the mattress and the side panels extend from the top panel to cover the sides of the mattress. Typically, adjacent side panels are joined together forming a unitary sheet adapted to conform to the shape of a particular mattress.
Although fitted sheets may include an elastic band or other arrangements for securing the fitted sheet to a mattress, fitted sheets often become displaced when the bed is being used. Accordingly, there is a need for a fitted sheet capable of remaining in place during normal use.
Moreover, while most mattress sizes (e.g. king, queen, full) have a standard width and length, the thickness of a particular mattress size may vary based on the type of bed and/or the manufacturer of the bed. As a result, a fitted sheet adapted to conform to the shape of a particular mattress size may not fit all mattresses of that size. Therefore, there is also a need for a fitted sheet configured to conform to mattresses of varying thickness.